


seed

by kalypsobean



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	seed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluedreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/gifts).



his fingers are beautiful.

dexterous and nimble, they dance through air

they leave trails of gold, silver, adamant

which almost, nearly, catch the light

trapping just

a single fragment of ether

a kind he hasn't seen since he first walked with form.

his mind, too, is quick.

but his hands are malleable, cool.

even in twilight, under waning flame

weaving new forms

of old magic lost to sea and time

a future so bright, clear

wrought from earth and fire, fëa and blood.

he taught his apprentice too well

or not well enough

five thousand years is a long time.


End file.
